


You are my Home

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Home, M/M, Shopping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus and Alec go mattress shopping.





	You are my Home

Alec doesn’t think he’s ever cleaned this hard in his entire life and yet to no avail as the spot on the mattress just seems to have been made worse from all the various cleaning products and scrubbing. His arms are sore but he really wants to continue to try, however Chairman’s continuous piteous meows come from the corner of his closet, Alec knows he needs to give in.

Chairman is a cat that Magnus adopted a few weeks before they got together. He came from an abusive household and still has issues as a result. One of those issues is peeing randomly and unfortunately today he had an accident on the mattress. 

It’s the most comfortable that Alec has ever slept on but he knows as a result of the pee and Alec’s overcleaning that isn’t now unsalvageable. He also knows that the poor distraught kitten is his priority at the moment. He scoops Chairman up and cradles him against his chest and takes him to the living room to cuddle him properly on the couch as they wait for Magnus to get home from his trip.

The Chairman is long asleep by the time Magnus arrives, entering quietly since it’s late and he likely expected Alec to be passed out.

“Surprised to see you still awake,” Magnus whispers, kissing Alec on the forehead and gently petting Chairman Meow.

“This one wasn’t really in the mood to let me move and . . . there’s some bad news concerning your bed.”

Magnus frowns unhappily. “Our bed, you’ve been living here for a month now Alexander.”

Alec acquiesces this fact with a happy nod. “Well you’re the one who bought it, but I’m the one who ruined it.”

Magnus goes into the bedroom and comes back, looking more amused than angry.

“Spring cleaning went wrong?”

Alec shakes his head to which Chairman mews unhappily. Magnus smiles down at the two.

“He had an accident and I’ve never cleaned pet stains from a mattress before so I turned to the YouTube videos and there was vinegar and bleach and soap and then well, you saw the end results.”

Magnus leans down and kisses him again. “Well, thanks for trying my dear.”

He lifts the cat from Alec’s lap. “We can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight and go mattress shopping tomorrow.”

Alec pouts slightly because he doesn’t like the guest bed half as much as he does their usual one.

“Can’t you just order the same one? I love that mattress.”

“I could, but I want this to be ours.”

Alec leans in, careful to not squish Chairman Meow, and kisses Magnus softly. “I think I’d like that.”

 

“So, uh, how do we do this?” Alec asks, trailing behind Magnus as they enter the store. Manus whirls around to look at him, amusement obvious on his face.

“You’ve never been mattress shopping?”

Alec shrugs. “No? I mean I lived with my parents and in college, it was all dorm room furniture and then you came along.” He ends the sentence with a softness in his voice that only Magnus seems to bring out.

Magnus grins. “That I did. Well then, I’m glad to be here for your first true mattress shopping experience.”

Alec can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend before he gestures to all the many mattress displays around the store. “We just, uh lay down?”

“That is the idea yes. I’ll admit I’ve never done this with someone before, so it’ll be a first for us both. Just look around, see which means catch your eye and we’ll uh test them out.”

“Seems a little weird,” Alec responds skeptically as if Magnus is tricking him.

“We’re not going to spoon on them Alexander, just lay down, get an idea of how it feels. Like trying on clothes. Any preferences?”

He doesn’t really know the answer to this, he’s always just slept on what he had. Though he will admit a preference for Magnus’s bed- it had the perfect softness, like sleeping on a cloud. Of course, Magnus bed also had many other pluses such as silk sheets, fluffy pillows and Magnus himself. At least here he’ll have one of those.

“I like your mattress; what brand is that?”

“That’s no fun, I want us to go into this open-minded. Let’s just walk around, see what catches your eye and I’ll do the same. If you see anything to your liking let me know and I’ll do the same.”

Alec nods at this and they both set off, he turns back and watches as Magnus goes to a mattress and presses down on it with his hands before walking away with an almost offended expression. Smiling, Alec does the same. It’s not until the forth unsatisfactory mattress that Alec realizes sleeping at Magnus’s has spoiled him as he’s very picky.

He’s on this sixth try when he finally finds one to his liking. He lays down and it still feels nice and tries to imagine Sunday mornings cuddles with Magnus or Saturday nights after various founds of lovemaking. Then, he stretches out, making sure it can accommodate two grown men in their numerous stages of sleep.

“Found one to your liking?” Magnus asks, interrupting his musings.

Alec nods and pats the space beside him. “Try it out.”

Magnus takes no time in doing so, and Alec smiles as he watches Magnus try different positions just as he had.

“Thoughts?” Alec asks, hoping this at least gets some approval even if it’s not the one they buy.

“I think this is the one,” Magnus answers.

“Wait, really? Just like that?”

Magnus laughs. “Alec, we are two grown men. It’s a time finding a mattress that will fit us both, nevertheless one that does so comfortably.”

“Does that mean I did well?”

He receives his answers in the form of a kiss. “It means you did great Alexander. This is your place too now, and I want it to feel that way.”

“It does,” Alec answers because there has never been a place that feels like home the way Magnus’s does.

“It doesn’t,” Magnus responds, as if he knows that is Alec’s mind, he’s still calling it ‘Magnus’s loft’. “But I want us to work on that. Have you put up more photos, maybe you’ll choose the new bedding? I want this to be your home and I know that could be difficult since first it was mine, but I don’t want it to feel that way forever. I asked you to move in because I want us, and that means with everything.”

Even though they’re in a public place and it’s likely incredibly inappropriate to kiss Magnus the way he does while on a mattress, he can’t help it. Just when he thinks he can’t love Magnus more he says something like that.

“I promise to work on that Magnus, but please just know that nothing makes me feel more at home than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is unbeta'd so sorry about all the errors. Please feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
